eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Dragoon Zytl - Black Rank (House Item)
}} Book Text This old book is titled "Dragoon Zytl - Black Rank". It is the account of a dark elven soldier that appears to have lived hundreds of years ago. Its chronicle tells of the Dragoons adventures throughout Norrath during the Time of Turmoil. Through much work, most of the missing pages have been found. The Outpost serves no purpose. Why do we Teir'Dal, rightful owners of Norrath, insist on working "with" these mindless Trolls and Ogres? They need to be whipped into submission, not worked along side with. Were it not for these degenerate lizard-men, the King would never stand for this! I have been called back to my home. Though I will not say it aloud, I miss Neriak like one misses a lover. I have suffered the dishonor of briefing the General on the route I took each night on my patrol. Whereas I was able to take the path myself, exterminating anything that dared walk upon it, the General has plans on bringing a whole contingent of Dragoons with him. Knowing him, he'll get them all killed. We have convinced the captain of this abomination of a ship to remain quiet about our presence. We too will visit this frozen land just as our degenerate cousins have done. There must be something here that draws them so. We will find what it is and report it to our glorious King. We have found her home. The one they call their mother, Tunare. She feels it with every death. With every one of these creatures felled, it is like a slash to her face. We can hear her cries of pain echo from the trees themselves. And the way our brethren stand in horror as we slaughter the children of their Mother. I have never known a joy so much as I know now. I have been honored by both my King and my Prince for leading the squad to the Plane of Growth. I was judged worthy enough to be told that our discovery has caused the King and Queen to come upon a stroke of inspiration. I know nothing more than that, but it is enough to swell my chest with pride. I have been personally selected by my King to extract the secrets of the Spires from the Scions. I do not trust these mysterious individuals. They seem to contain much power, or how else could they have unlocked the secrets of the Spires. I will bring with me a whole contingent of Dragoons to be on the safe side. I have been given one last chance to atone for losing the contingent of Dragoons to the Scions spells. I personally will travel, alone, to the rumored city rumored to exist upon the moon. If the rumor is true, and I find those of Teir'Dal blood living in harmony with all of the other races within that city of Katta Castellum... then I will report back to the King. I must keep my vow not to kill them. The moon of Luclin is like no other place I have ever seen. Not only does Luclin contain creatures that are unlike anything upon or below Norrath, there is a deeper secret hidden with the Grey. Since this is a solo mission, I do not have one of the weak spellcasters with me to allow us to breathe in that dead place. It's mysteries will remain just that. The Queen has directly ordered me to venture to the Plane of Knowledge and see if there may be some way for the Teir'Dal to gain the upperhand. I have been assured that this order has come from the King, but he is incapacitated at the time. I am to report back to her in five years time. The Queen is very pleased by the information that I have garnered about the gateways into the planes. She has assured me that the King will be most pleased to hear this information. By her decree, which she has assured me was from the King, I have been raised into the Blood Rank. I am one of the Six. I am DRAGOON. Credits